1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire attachment device, and more particularly to a wire attachment device for attaching to various portions of a vehicle for receiving and shielding one or more wires or cables and for preventing the wires or cables from being exposed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical vehicles or automobiles may comprise one or more rain shields attached to the side portions or the roof trough of the vehicles or automobiles for shielding and for preventing the entry of rain in cars.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,111 to Smith discloses one of the typical automobile rain shields for attaching to the side portions of the vehicles or automobiles. However, when side signaling lights are attached to the typical automobile rain shields, there is no place to accommodate the electric wires or cables for the side signaling lights, and the electric wires or cables will be exposed and will spoil the outer appearance of the vehicles or automobiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,417 to Heh, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,492 to Shih disclose two typical illuminative devices for attaching to automobiles or vehicles and comprising electric wires or cables for coupling the light members together.
However, similarly, the electric wires or cables will also be exposed and will spoil the outer appearance of the vehicles or automobiles and will also be easily hooked by the other objects. The vehicles or automobiles have no wire attachment devices provided for receiving and shielding the wires or cables and for preventing the wires or cables from being exposed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wire receiving or shielding or attachment devices.